


The Past Is In The Present

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Mercy's Bad Thing Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Character Death, Ghosts, Is better, Knives, Left for Dead, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Some gang shit happens, Stabbing, Violence, ghost - Freeform, i think, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Remus Marah and his fiance Logan Stewart have been together for four years now, and happily so. However, Remus has been trying to forget about his past. A past that Logan doesn't know about and a past that is now catching up to him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Mercy's Bad Thing Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722406
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Past Is In The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Violence, stabbing, blood, major character death, ghosts, let me know if I missed anything!
> 
> (Happy birthday to Remus hahah, hope you'll enjoy)

For four years now, Remus and Logan had been together. For almost a year now, they had been engaged. Surprisingly enough, Remus was the one to propose. He never let anyone close to him, other than his brother Roman. But Logan… he was something else. He was the first person Remus dared to risk everything for. And he did. Literally. 

For years, Remus had been involved in illegal affairs. And he had done… a lot. Far too much and some things far too bad to mention here. But he had changed everything when he met Logan. He decided he wanted a _life_ with this man. He wanted to leave all of the crime behind. 

But… as much as he tried, there was always something that followed him around, no matter where he went. 

One fateful night, the two men were sat in their living room, talking. Music played softly in the background as Remus listened to Logan chatting excitedly. A smile played on his face and he just listened. He could keep listening to his partner for hours and hours and never get bored. The way Logan spoke about the things he was interested in was just so… contagious and adorable. Even if Remus didn’t understand half the things Logan spoke about. He was happy to just… listen.

A few times, Remus looked around, almost certain that he had heard something from the kitchen. But nothing ever seemed to happen, so he looked back at Logan again. Although he never dropped his guard. 

One time, he was sure he heard something creak in the kitchen and he held up a hand, stopping Logan. “I’m sorry, but I think we need to continue this conversation later,” he said, already getting up and gesturing for Logan to do the same. If he was right about this… he needed to get his fiance out of here as fast as he could.

“What?” Logan clearly didn’t understand the situation. Obviously- Remus hadn’t told him about his predicament. 

“No time,” he said, shaking his head. He already pushed Logan in the direction of the front door, determined to get him to safety. “You need to get out-”

Before Remus could even try to think of something, a couple of men stormed in from the kitchen — exactly what Remus had thought would happen. He pushed Logan towards the door and stood in front of him. 

However, two men came up to grab his arms tightly, pulling him to the side. Before Remus could do anything, two others had gone after Logan and caught him, dragging him along, back into the living room.

In total, there were five men in here now, and they were definitely Ben’s. Not that there was much of a surprise there. If there was one person he still had past business with… it was Ben.

His hands were pinned behind his back as the fifth man came up to him. Jeremy. A true jackass and an idiot at that. 

“Fancy seeing you here, ReRe,” Jeremy grinned at the slightly smaller guy before him.

Remus gritted his teeth as he tried to pull himself free from the men holding him. It was futile, he knew this, but he wouldn’t let himself be defeated so easily. Even if he _was_ a little defeated here. 

“I told Ben to keep Logan out of this,” he hissed. He couldn’t give a damn about what happened to himself. He had gone through a lot of shit before and he could take it. But Logan… that was something different. He wanted to keep Logan out of this and protect him. He thought he had told Ben his conditions. Logan was to stay safe. He had nothing to do with this.

“You’re taking too long,” Jeremy said smugly, putting two fingers under Remus’ chin, tilting his head up to lock eyes. “Your terms are off the table.”

“Remus?” Logan asked softly as his eyes darted from his fiance to the man before him. “What's going on?”

Jeremy looked at Logan for a moment before returning his eyes to Remus, an even bigger grin on his face now. “Oh, so you’re saying he doesn’t know?”

“Leave him out of this,” Remus stressed, his struggling increasing with his anger. “You can take me, but I told you. Leave him alone.”

Jeremy chuckled lowly. “You’re way past making demands, ReRe.”

Remus growled at the use of the nickname and kicked at the people holding him, making them stumble back into the back of the couch. He was able to pull himself free and lunge forwards, punching Jeremy’s jaw twice before the men behind him grabbed him again, forcing him to his knees this time. 

“You want to play it that way?” Jeremy asked, rubbing his jaw as he glared at the man on the floor. “Fine. Let’s do it, then.” He grabbed a knife out of his boot and maintained eye contact with Remus as he made his way over to Logan. “Ben says hi, by the way.”

He winked at Remus and turned around, stabbing his knife into Logan’s gut. Remus widened his eyes as he looked at his fiance doubling over, Jeremy standing in front of him with a bloodied knife in his hand. He tried to break himself free from the men behind him, but their grip was too strong. 

“I said, leave him out of this,” he hissed, still trying to break free to protect his fiance. 

Jeremy turned his head, raising an eyebrow at Remus. He was clearly in control of this situation and he was clearly enjoying it. Maybe even a little bit too much. “Hand over the money and I will.”

“I don’t have the money,” Remus admitted with a glare. His mind was racing in order to find a solution. He didn’t know how long he had to save Logan. From the looks of it, it would definitely be a few minutes, maybe even hours. But he didn’t want to risk it. He never cared much about repaying his debt; there was nothing that Ben and his guys could do to Remus that was worse than the things he had gone through. But hurting Logan… that was another situation entirely. He had told Ben to leave him out of this. He never wanted his fiance to get involved in this. And now… he had to save him. “Give me a week. I’ll have what you need.”

It was quiet for a while, Jeremy looked at Remus, before turning to Logan, who was visibly confused about the situation, but still aware enough of what was kind of going on, and definitely aware enough to be pissed off. He struggled against the hold the men had on him, but due to the fact that he was way smaller than either of they were, as well as he fact that he had just been stabbed, it barely achieved anything.

“You’ve had long enough, Remus,” the man finally spoke up, raising his knife again. “This is what you get.”

He turned around and stabbed his knife into Logan’s abdomen once more. And a few more times. His chest and throat didn’t remain unscatched either. Eventually, his body hung limp in the hands of the men holding him. Blood dripped from the many cuts and scratches, staining his clothes and the wooden floor, dripping down onto the hands of the two men and colouring the sleeves of their shirts. 

Remus never stopped resisting. He felt the nails of his captors digging into his skin, and he was fairly sure that they broke his skin and drew blood. But he didn’t give up. He shouted insults and vulgarities as he tried to get free to save his fiance. To try and save his life, even if his chances grew smaller and smaller by the second. He couldn’t give up on Logan. This was his own fault, he dragged Logan into this. But how could he have known… Ben was an honourable man, even if he was an asshole. He stayed true to his word and he had told Remus he would protect Logan. He had said that Logan wouldn't get involved. Clearly that had all been a bunch of bullshit, then. 

As the two other men dropped Logan’s limp body to the ground, Remus felt the grip on his own arms slacking and he used this moment to pull himself free with surprising force. He immediately swiped their legs away and jumped to his feet, throwing himself at Jeremy and getting a few punches in before the other tried to stab him in retaliation. 

Remus grabbed his wrist tightly, stopping the knife an inch or two from his chest. He twisted the wrist in his hand, forcing Jeremy to let go of the weapon. “You should have left him out of this,” he hissed, bringing his head so close to the other man’s that he could almost smell his breath. “You really shouldn’t have gone there.”

He kicked Jeremy a couple of times, raised a fist to hit him, aimed at the nose. But his raised arm was grabbed from behind and twisted behind his back, so far that he could almost feel his shoulder about to crack. He hissed and threw his head back. He made contact with someone’s nose, but they didn’t let go of him. If anything, they only held onto him with more force. 

It was five against one here. Not exactly what one would call a fair fight. But Remus didn’t give a damn about his chances. They broke into his house. They killed his fiance. They were going to pay for that, even if it killed him. Logan was the only person on this godforsaken planet that he gave a shit about. They couldn’t think they could just kill him and get away with it. 

He stomped his heel into the foot of the person behind him and twisted, getting a gasp out of him. He managed to pull himself free, only to be grabbed by two pair of hands and thrown into a wall. Remus was surprised to find that his back, in fact, hadn’t been broken yet. Which, judging from the force, wouldn’t have been all that strange. It had definitely dented the wall.

He grumbled something under his breath and pushed himself up, only to be met with a fist to his jaw. As he stumbled back into the wall, a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and held him tightly as someone else twisted both of his hands behind his back. Remus glared and struggled as the two worked him to the ground, forcing him to his knees and tied up his hands with something silky and smooth — probably Logan’s tie. 

Jeremy walked up to Remus and looked down at him with a grin as he crouched in front of him, grabbing his chin. “I never thought you’d care so much, ReRe,” he taunted.

Remus glared at him, but didn’t speak up. He didn’t want to waste his breath on these douchebags. Instead, he remained quiet and thought of a way to get out of this. Someone still kept a grip on his arms, despite his wrists literally being tied together. Someone else pushed him down, and Jeremy as sat in front of him. The two others stood to the side in case anything happened. 

If Remus could fight his way free somehow, he might be able to get to the knife Jeremy dropped. It wasn’t too far away, after all. Maybe he’d be able to find a way to cut himself free and face these guys. He knew that running wasn’t an option with five men standing all around him. The police would be with his attackers, he knew they were corrupt as hell, so he couldn’t call them. Fighting or submitting were his only two options. And he would rather die than submit to pieces of shit like him. 

“Go fuck yourself, _JJ_ ,” Remus spat, mocking the nickname Jeremy kept giving him. “You don’t know shit about me.”

“Clearly.” Jeremy didn’t seem to taken aback by the mocking nickname. If anything, he quite liked it. In a strange way. He knew Remus was just lashing out right now. “You know, I _was_ going to let you walk. However… now… I might have to reconsider.”

He got even closer, tilting Remus’ head up a little to get complete eye contact. His eyes were, quite honestly, void of anything. Eyes are window to the soul, right? That’s what everyone keeps saying? Remus never believed that shit, but in this case… he might have to believe it. Because he was fairly sure that nothing was happening in that ugly head of Jeremy’s. And his eyes most definitely showed that. Just a big void of nothing. He was just a dumbass sent out by Ben to do the dirty work. And he accepted it because he thought it was fair. Or because it was the only thing he was actually _good_ at. Or maybe a little bit of both. 

Remus took a moment to headbutt Jeremy, causing him to pull back. “Mother-” 

“Come on, you should have seen this coming,” Remus grinned. He tried to elbow the men holding him, but they had already tightened their grip on him, keeping him down as Jeremy came back up to him and punched him in the jaw twice. 

“You should have seen _that_ coming,” he retorted, clearly mocking Remus, who just glared at him. Jeremy continued to kick Remus’ stomach a couple times. Even as the other tried to struggle and fight against his attacker, against the grip on his arm, Jeremy continued his attack. 

It didn’t seem to stop and eventually, Remus didn’t bother trying to protest anymore. It felt so unnatural and _wrong_ to him, but he couldn’t find a way to escape and he didn’t want to waste any energy trying to create an opening. He would probably be able to get free eventually and then he would kick their goddamn asses. 

But that wasn’t as easy as he thought, because Jeremy didn’t seem to be intent on letting up any time soon. Not until Remus was pretty sure that every bone in his body was broken and every inch of skin was bruised. 

After a while, however — Remus couldn’t tell you how long, but it felt like ages — Jeremy let up. The men had let go of him by that time, reasoning that he was in no shape to try anything any time soon. Quite rightfully so, Remus felt like he could barely stand on his feet if he tried. 

Jeremy grabbed Remus’ hair and pulled him to his knees, making eye contact. “Fine, then,” he hissed, “you get one more week. Better have the money ready by then. Next time, you won’t get away so easily.” He then shoved Remus to the side, into the coffee table. “Take care of the body.”

Then, he walked away, letting the rest of his guys deal with Logan’s dead body — fucking assholes. How dare they _kill_ Logan? 

In the meantime, Remus just… remained on the ground. There was so much in his head that he wanted to say and do, but he couldn’t muster up the energy. He felt like maybe, he should close his eyes and let it happen. Even though that was against his nature. For once… he might have to give up and surrender. Even if it nearly made him feel sick just thinking about it. 

He was barely aware of the guys picking up Logan’s body and leaving. He heard the front door slam shut, but he didn’t respond. He just… closed his eyes and remained on the ground. A strong smell of blood hung in the air, but Remus wasn’t sure if it was his own or Logan’s. He didn’t know which answer would be more comforting. 

After a while, Remus found the energy to push himself up. Blood dripped from the scratches on his arms and hands, it ran down his face, to his chin and onto the floor, leaving stains that he would probably never get out. His head was spinning and he felt sick. But at least he was alive. 

He looked at the place where Logan’s body had laid, there was still blood on the ground, showing exactly where he had been. Remus wondered if he’d be able to see him again.

Now he was alone, Remus allowed himself to collapse for the first time since everything went down. He would never allow himself to break down in front of other people. No one but Logan had ever seen him break down. Not even Roman. He didn’t want anyone to see him if he was in a state like that. Logan was the only person he trusted enough. And now, he was… gone. 

“Remus?” 

He shot up at the familiar voice, managing a pained smile as he saw his fiance standing in front of him. Translucent, dead and visible to no one but him, but _there_. Remus blinked a few times, wanting to be sure of what he saw, but there really was no way around it. In front of him, he saw the ghost of his recently deceased fiance. 

Anyone else would be thoroughly disturbed. But not Remus. He had known about this ability for years. Ever since his dad died when he was a child. He’d come home one day, only to see his dead father wandering around in their house. He was so sure he’d gone crazy. No one else could see him, after all. But… it was real. His dad was actually there. Just like Logan was here right now. And instead of it being a scary, disturbing thing, he was just relieved to see him.

“Hey,” he said softly, giving Logan a sheepish smile.What the hell was he supposed to say to the love of his life after he caused him to die? What the hell would normal people say in a situation like this? Normal people wouldn’t be in a situation like this to begin with but… “Have you gotten some time to get used to the whole… ‘being dead’ thing?”

Logan took a moment to glare at Remus’ joke. “I have, yes,” he deadpanned, sitting down in front of Remus. “You look terrible. What happened?”

“Didn’t you see?” Remus asked softly, wiping away some blood from his forehead. Logan shook his head, causing the other to scoff. “You should be glad. I tried to get back at Jeremy and his guys for killing you. Didn’t end too well.”

Logan nodded, studying his partner. Former partner. Or whatever. “What were they, Remus?”

Remus grimaced. He knew that this would come. From the moment that he had seen Logan’s ghost pop up, he knew this question would be asked. 

“Where do I start?” he scoffed. There was so much more to this story tha Logan could even begin to imagine, so how he had to explain this… Remus really wasn’t sure. “Let’s just say… I did a lot of bad shit before I met you. Made a lot of money. Lost a lot of money, too. At some point, I had to get a loan. From this guy named Ben — whether that’s his real name… I doubt it. I stepped out of the circuit not long after, because… I met you. I wanted to stop, be a better guy so I could actually stand a chance with you. I still haven’t paid Ben back the money, and now he’s getting on my ass about it. Hence the… creepy assholes.”

Logan hummed, still looking at Remus, who refused to look at him. “How long?”

“He’s been asking about it for two years. Became a real dick in the past year. He told me he’d leave you out of this, but…” Remus trailed off, clenching his fists as he remembered. How Ben had promised he wouldn’t harm Logan. And how he was currently talking to his beloved’s ghost. That piece of shit. He had made a promise. Didn’t that mean _anything_ to him?

He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, almost dragging himself to the bathroom. They had a first aid kit there. That should do. 

“Remus?” Logan asked softly as he followed his partner. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to kick their asses,” Remus hissed as he made it to the bathroom, opening a drawer to look for the first aid kit. “All of them. Those fucking assholes… I’m going to make them pay.” 

“Remus, I’m not sure that-”

“They _killed_ you, Logan,” the other insisted. “They told me you would stay out of this and yet… they come into _our_ house and they _kill_ you! If you think I’m letting them get away with this… you’re wrong.”

“Have you even thought about this?” 

Remus shook his head stubbornly as he searched through the kit, finally locating the needle and suture thread he was looking for. He grabbed some antiseptic and some cotton pads and began cleaning the biggest of his wounds, starting with a gash on his right shoulder. 

“I don’t need to think,” he said. “I don’t have that money, Logan. They will come back and fuck me up if I don’t do anything. I need to try. I can’t let them kill you and get away with it, I just can’t.”

He had promised he would stop this. He had killed people in the past. He had hurt people, done unspeakable things to people. He had promised he would stop. Because he didn’t want Logan wrapped up in all of this. He had never told Logan about it, because he didn’t want him to get involved. And where did that get him? Logan was _dead_. He had tried his best to keep his fiance away from crime and now he was dead. So maybe he should stop trying. 

He needed to teach Ben and his men a lesson. He didn’t to show them that they couldn’t just fuck with him like that. He wasn’t some guy they could mess around with, he was Remus fucking Marah. He had had a reputation. And it still lingered. Even after years away from the circuit, people knew him. They should have known better. They should have known who they were fucking dealing with. 

Remus cleaned and stitched his wounds to the best of his ability. It hurt like shit, but he wasn’t going to the hospital. He could do it himself just fine. Although a little anaesthetic wouldn’t have been misplaced. He could deal with this. It was just a little pain, hardly comparable to being stabbed or shot. 

Logan stood by, clearly doubtful of the other’s decisions. He knew Remus was a stubborn one. He knew Remus could take care of himself. He knew that Remus had been through shit and had learned how to deal with it. But even then… going to the people who almost killed him, just after they almost killed him… that seemed like a dumb move even for Remus’ standards. But no matter what he tried, Remus wouldn’t back up. They had killed Logan and he wanted to let them know what that meant for them. 

He did succeed in one thing, though; convincing Remus to not go after them immediately. If it had been up to him, Remus would try to find them as soon as he had stitched himself up. But he almost bled out. He was sore and hurt and not in the right state of mind. He would get himself killed if he tried anything. So, Logan told him to wait.. He couldn’t kick ass if he could barely stand on his own two feet. 

Remus grudgingly agreed. Although he did make a compromise to only wait a day, two at most, instead of the week Logan had initially suggested. He couldn’t wait that long. He didn’t _want_ to wait that long. He wanted revenge and he wanted it as soon as he possibly could. 

So, the next night, Remus dragged himself to his feet. He was still bruised and bloodied, but he was determined to make some assholes pay. After putting on his best killing outfit — all black and wearing gloves — he walked to his bedroom and opened a drawer in his nightstand, taking out two guns. 

“Is that why you never wanted me to open your drawer?” Logan deadpanned, probably wondering why he could ever have been attracted to this man ever. 

“No comment,” Remus muttered as he hid the two guns in his boots. Muttering something to himself, he walked back downstairs and grabbed two kitchen knives. Just in case his bullets ran out. 

He went over his options one more time, made sure he had everything prepared and made to leave. 

“You might want to stay around here,” Remus told Logan as he headed for the door. “Whatever's gonna happen, it won’t be pretty. You don’t wanna see it. I’ll be back in an hour or two. If I don’t… well, I’ll come find you in the afterlife. Probably be wandering around here for a while, so… I’ll find you.”

“Remus…”

“I’m gonna kill their asses, Logan,” the other man called out as he opened the door. “You can’t stop me and you know it. Just… please… stay here. I don’t want you to see whatever ends up happening.” 

Logan opened his mouth, closed it again and pushed his lips together for a second. “Fine,” he finally admitted. “Good luck.”

Remus smiled and waved at his fiance before walking out. He had some assholes to kill.


End file.
